090114coven
CCA: Seriad's fingers drum against the table, "Sami's laaaaate!" She whines CAC: Maenam fidgets with her scarf awkardly for a few moments as she sits there. "Maybe she just like... got lost or something?" CAA: Sami comes into the room looking disheveled and carrying a couple of cups of coffee, wearing her God Tier robes. "Oh god guys, I'm so sorry! It's been a rough week and I totally spaced." CAA: She presents the coffees to Seriad and Maenam. "Peace offering?" CAC: Maenam has to hesitate for a moment to avoid putting the coffee into her pants/purse. "Thanks Samidude!" CCA: Seriad takes said coffee, "So youre a god too now..." CAA: "Oh....yeah. Uh....that's why I missed last week's meeting, actually. I was on LOGAT." CAA: "I didn't really plan to God Tier while I was there though. It just sort of happened." CAC: Maenam nods, "yeah it like... doesn't seem kinda like the thing we plan on doing y'know?" CAC: "But it suuuuupes legit that your goddy now Sami! Suuuuuupes!" CCA: "Mhm... Well, I guess it's still a good thing though!" CAA: "It's so weird, too. Like I thought I had strong control of Breath before, but it was nothing like this." CCA: "Oh it's so hard not being a god. Oh so hard.~~" CAA: "Oh. I'm sorry Seriad. I didn't mean to rub it in." CAC: "Dawww Seriaddude we can find your questy thing soon too!" CAA: "We've got to get your Light up, too though." CCA: "Eh, it's fine! I'm really just looking forward to the sick new duds and you know, flight." CAA: "Oh, flying is so much fun!" CAC: "Totes! Its just like your on Prospit again!" CAA: "I could give you the codes for one of my brooms if you like. I'm not sure if it'll work for you or not, but it's worth a try." CCA: "That'd be nice I guess, but it's fine!" She shrugs , "What's on the agenda for today anyways?" CAC: "Are we like... brewing things? I couldn't find like, any newts." CAA: "Well, let's talk about how everyone's coming along in learning to master their Classes." CCA: "We only needed the eyes, Maenam." CAA: "I don't think the newts would be happy either way." CAA: "We could probably make stew though, if you really want to make something in a cauldron. The Colonel taught me how to make it." CAC: "Do I need to like, go find newts for it?" CAA: "Let's just go with beef this time. We can get some from the commissary." CAC: "Then I'm totes on board" CAA: "They actually made a decent stew on LOGAT." CAA: "Before I told them I was a witch and they all tried to gang up and hang me." CCA: "That's hot." CAA: "Uh....thanks?" CAC: Maenam blinks and looks over at Seriad with a cocked eyebrow. CAA: Sami seems totally unsure how to deal with what Seriad just said, so just lets it slide. CCA: "So anyways," CCA: "Stew... Steeeew... Steeeeeeeeeeeew.... Stew." CAA: "So did we ever bother to alchemize a cauldron?" CAA: "Or find one?" CCA: "...I ... Don't think we did, no." CAC: "Uh... I didn't have anything to make one out of... " CAA: "Hmm. Maybe we should go shopping in one of the consort towns then. It's not like we can afford any Fraymotifs anytime soon, so no reason to be saving up I guess." CAC: "Yeah.. so like, is that the whole reason we got those boonybuck things? CAA: "I mean it seems to be the main currency in the game for everything. It's just we can make most of the stuff we would want to buy with Alchemy anyway." CAA: "Oh! And I changed my Fetch Modus recently to Pictionary mode! So I can make ghost images for alchemy!" CAC: " =:D " CAC: "Oh yeah, so you said something about our classyspecs right? Uhh, I haven't really tried much with mine tee bee aych." CAA: "Why not? Are you just not comfortable with your aspect? CAC: "Um... not... really? I mean, it seems kinda... not cool." CAC: "Like not like it isn't awesome not cool. Like" CAC: "Not cool bro not cool." CAA: "Yeah, I guess it'd be a little creepy, manipulating blood. Not that there aren't some pretty creepy ways to use Breath, too, but I guess I can see you being grossed out if you had to call up pools of blood or something." CAC: "Um... well thats the thing though, its not like... really blood blood. It's more like... uhhh.... feelings? Like I can make people mad at eachother and junk?" CAC: "I used it on Jackie before we did the scratchy thing to make him fight himself." CAA: "Oh really? That actually sounds pretty handy." CAA: "I could see that being really powerful, actually. Emotions are powerful things." CAC: She nods, "it like, helped out on my land and it kinda seems like I can make people feel better too? I just don't know if I wanna like... go around messing with that sorta stuff, it feels like, suuuuupes creepy." CAA: "Hmm. I guess I see your point. But it sucks that you've God Tiered in something you don't even like that much. Especially considering what it's going to mean if we lose." CAC: Maenam shakes her head, "Nah... I'll still like, use it and everything. If it will help, it'll be totes cool as a sea cucumber" CAC: "Like, hoiw are you liking your new goddy stuff Sami?" CAA: "I still haven't gotten a chance to really play around with it yet. I think I'm going to study up on meteorology and Breath and stuff and maybe go back to LOGAT in a year and do a bunch of experiments to see what all I can do now." CAC: "Oh... so like.. you're going to learn about meteors? CAC: " CAA: "No, I mean like....climate and weather and stuff." CAC: "Oh... " she says, actually looking legitimately disappointed. CAA: "I mean....I'm studying a little bit of everything, so I'll probably study meteors too..." Sami tries to throw Maenam a bone. CAC: She perks up a little bit. "Cool!" CAA: "Okay guys. Sorry to cut this short, but I promised Beau I'd go on a date with him tonight, and I don't think I've washed my hair in a week." CAA: "I mean he never says anything, but I'd still like to look my cutest, you know?" CAA: "Let's do this again next week!" CAA: Sami waves to them fondly, and leaves the room.